


By The Stars

by SlashWriter2015



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Elf Hiccup, Fairytail Setting, Hiccup Goes By Another Name, Human Jack, M/M, Magic, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashWriter2015/pseuds/SlashWriter2015
Summary: The drabbles of a certain love story between a human and elf. At times, hilarity ensues. At other times, love shines





	By The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> The first drabble I've written like this. I wrote this on my phone, hence why it is short. More chapters will come. Editing takes time from my editor and friend, but they will come!

Glistening moonlight shimmered over the lake’s edge, a chill in the air from the distant snowcapped mountains. His eyes scanned the water’s edge, his breath coming out in small wisps. He could see the distant campfires from across the lake, the local village dying down for the night. Feeling a shiver escape his body, Jack pulled the fur coat higher over his shoulders, reveling in the warmth it provided.

"You came," a voice sounded, a mere whisper over the calls of the night creatures. Turning his head, he gazed up into two glowing blue orbs. He jumped to his feet, tackling the other person in a bone crushing hug.

"Of course I came! I promised, didn't I?" he whispered into the other person’s neck, feeling lithe fingers encircle his waist. Pressing his cheek against smooth skin, he smiled to himself.

"Andaran Nitash, It Venu Ska," the other man whispered in his native language, sending chills down Jack's spine.

"I love you too," Jack said, leaning back to gaze into the shimmering blue eyes he had come to love. He felt two pairs of fingertips press to his temples, giving a nod in turn. He suddenly felt as light as a feather, memories flashing through his mind. He thought back to the day they had first met, many years ago. He had strayed too far from the village, his curiosity always getting him into trouble. He had been scared, terrified even, being helplessly lost in the vast woods. He had heard a snap of twigs, turning to see a young elf around his age staring at him, bow drawn. When he had presented no threat, the elf lowered his weapon, taking in the male teen for a few seconds. His body shaking, eyes stained with tears. He wasn't sure what he had done, but in that instant, the elf had beckoned him to follow. The rest was history. Meeting the elves. Making a new friend. Falling in love. Now they were here, at this point in time, reliving their favorite memories together. Feeling the magic stop, Jack opened his eyes and smiled like a lovesick puppy at the elf.

"I love it when you do that," he whispered, both of their breaths appearing as puffs of fog in the chilled Autumn air. That's when he felt a hand on his cheek, instinctively leaning into the touch as the elf caressed his skin. Returning the act, he reached up and ran his fingers through brown elvish hair, his fingers grazing the pointed tips of his lover’s ears. He giggled, the ears being one of his favorite features of his mate.

"You always were such a child at times," the other man said, rolling his eyes as Jack giggled even more.

"You love it," whispered Jack, leaning forward to press their foreheads together. They stayed that way, their bodies close, warmth radiating from the two as they stood in the moonlight. The waves of the lake broke on the shore, washing over the pebbles at the sand’s edge. Opening his eyes, Jack reached into his leather breeches before producing a glowing golden necklace.

"Here, this is for you. I had the blacksmith craft it out of dragon scales. Then I had the elders enchant it. For as long as I still draw breath, it shall glow, reminding you that I'm always with you," Jack muttered, pressing the locket into the other man’s hands. The elf simply curled his fingers around the token, smiling appreciatively.

"Thank you my love. I shall cherish it. You should know, my mother continues to ask of you. She wants you to come see her again. I think she secretly wants to make you another batch of gorgon snacks, seeing as you’re the only one who eats them," Arenar admitted, Jack smiling as a small crimson blush crept onto his cheeks.

"Soon. Very soon. Come, let us enjoy the night together," the human smiled, taking his lover’s hand in his as they began to walk the lake edge, their eyes scanning the heavens above, both of them laughing every now and then, pointing to the skies as they counted stars and told stories of their people, both of them very much in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love my friends!


End file.
